Outcast
by LonelyReflection
Summary: Zim, usually a self confident optimist, has become depressed. He needs to let his feelings out, but has absolutely no one to talk to, because it's mission related. Gir is his only friend but is not understanding enough to talk to. Zim's only other option is his archenemy, Dib.
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers! I am writing this story for my own pleasure. If you happen to like it too, then so be it.

This is a new and improved version of Outcast! Well, actually, I'm just fixing the typos and changing a couple words to make myself sound smarter…

Hopefully now that I have a laptop, the updates will actually happen!

Disclaimer: I cannot take credit for the pure genius (and twistedness) of Jhonen Vasquez. He has brought us the almighty brilliance of INVADER ZIM! However everything in this story that is not a Vasquez creation, I take complete credit for.

Please review!

"CURSES!" Zim screamed at the top of his lungs. "My latest plan to take over the _FILTHY_ planet has come to a crashing, booming, loud, bloody, screeching halt!"

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEE," Gir cried as he began to run around like a maniac.

"GIR! This is serious!"

In response, Gir ran face first into a big random pole protruding from the ground.

Zim, ultimately irritated, stomped off to his room (Which I am creating; and I'm creating it underground).

Zim stomped in, mumbling angrily, and plopped down on his soft, squishy bed. The bed immediately conformed to fit Zim small, slim body. He rolled over to face the ceiling that had been holographically designed to look like the intricate constellations of his home planet, Irk. Zim sighed. He had been on this filthy planet for nearly 4 years now, and not once had he been successful in conquering it. He was beginning to lose the confidence that he, _ZIM!_, could do _every_thing. He was, dare I say it, depressed.

He reached a hand over the side of the bed into a basket filled with his favorite Irken snacks and pulled out a doughnut. He stuffed the whole thing into his mouth, and then curled into a ball and fell asleep.

Yes, I realize that chapter 1 is very short. I don't really care. Anyway, I hope you liked it, keep reading, review, flames welcome, blah, blah, blah…

Oh, and please, if you see a grammatical error or a misspelled word, please tell me. I'd like all of my stories to be at least somewhat intelligent.

Kaida-chan ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to chapter 2!  
disclaimer: i don't own zim blahdee, blahdee, blah  
read and review!

* * *

Zim awoke to the shrill cry of Gir. He sat up with a groan. Rubbing his neck,he looked over at Gir.  
"Why did you scream?" 

"I dropped my piggy in the doughnuts!" he sobbed.

"You WHAT?"

"I miss my piggy!"

"Go get one of the _other_ rubber pigs."

"WAHOOOOOOOO!"

Zim got off his bed, and walked out of his room. He stepped on the platform that went to the garbage can on the suface floor. As he slowly ascended, he began to dread the day at skool. On average he was beaten up more than Dib. He hated his life. His plans always failed, the beatings were brutal, the Dib monkey was begining to get to him, _and_ the tallest had not answered his calls in 2 months.just then he realized he was already on the main floor. He slowly climbed out of the can. He walked out the door of the house, on his way to the gloomy pit they called a skool.

As he stepped outside, he realized it was snowing. A gust of wind knocked him backwards into the door of the house. The cold cut into him like billions of knives. With the wind came a woosh of snow. As the snow melted, he felt excrutiating pain. Still smoking he charged back into the house. He fell on the floor,chest heaving.

After a few minutes, he pushed himself shakely to his feet. He opened up a door that was convevietly there and pulled out his snow gear. This consisted of a motorcycle helmet( with a clear plastic full face visor), a wool cap that covered his ears( which he wore under the helmet), a giant wind resistant coat that covered his entire body, snow boots that went all the way up his legs,gloves( which couldn't be seen uder the coat), and a scarf rapped aroud the bottom half of the helmet and around his neck. You must realize that this outfit is one of the most rediculous thing you would ever see. As Zim walked back outside, this time barely feeling the cold, He thought to himself, _why bother with all this stuff?_

He walked slowly to skool. If a normal person had been wearing this attire it would prevent them from walking, but with Zim's confident(or not so confident) strutit did nothing! Zim hated the cold. Not just because the cold cut through his flesh, or because of the snow. He also hated it because when ever he wore this outfit some jerk would time his to the tetherball ball, and all the kids would line up and take turns hitting Zim back and forth during the entire recess. And after the bell rand they'd leave him there, in the cold, beaten up and tied to that cursed ball, still swaying from the last smack beforethey charged intoclass.

Eventually, he'd manage to get down. He'd rush to class as quickly as possible, he'd slowly open the door and creep to his seat. If he was lucky, Mrs.Bitters wouldn't notice his being late, but that hardly ever happened.(Even though they're in the 8th grade now they still have Mrs.Bitters) When she _did_ notice, Zim would be strung from the ceiling with chains by his wrists, and he would stay there for the rest of the day.

As he came back to reality, he relized he had already reached skool. His day went by as it usually would on cold , snowy days, except today he got an extra beating today after skool. After everyone had left, he stood up and brushed the snow off his back, and slowly headed for home.While he walked , he masaged his wrists, for they were sore from the chains.

* * *

Dib had been watching Zim closely the past few days and had noticed that something was wrong. Zim was not his normal, evil self. He hadn't even given Dib a suspicious look or anything today. He planned on finding out what was the matter.

He was following Zim home. Suddenly, Zim stop walking and turned his head up to the sky. _Huh?_ Dib thought, utterly confused. Okay, now that's weird. He jumped out from his hiding spot and stood in front of Zim.  
"Zim, I , Dib, realize your superiority to my puny human mind, and I surrender myself to your human experiments." he, not so bravely, stated.

Zim just looked at Dib, and walked passed him

Dib turned around and looked with the most confused look," but-but..."

"Go home Dib"

* * *

End of chapter 2

this one was much longer than the last one! did you LIIIIIIIKE it?  
please review


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3!

disclaimer: i do not own Jhonen Vasquez. man i'm glad i got that off my chest

claimer: itake all claim and blame for everything else. NO TOUCHIE!  
enjoy...

* * *

The Adventures of GIR! 

Gir sat peacefully in one of the many under ground labs, making his piggy and his moose play chicken with each other. He began to hum "toxic" by Brittany Spears. He soon got bored of this game and went to find something else to play with. He soon came across the tv room. He turned a different show on every television. Somehow, he managed to watch every show at once. On one tv was the scary monkey show. On another, there was the poke of doom. And on another was a comercial for the Crazy Taco.  
"Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo...I GONNA GET ME SOME TACOS!"

And so he did. He skipped across the lab and did a flying leap, flipped in midair, and landed in his doggie desecise. He zipped himself up, and walked on to the couch platform.  
"Hey! Mister Computer guy."

"Yes Gir?"

"Can I go up to the house? PLEASE?"

"Ohh... of course you can... but only because you asked sooo nice."

"Can I go up... the _FAAAAAAAAST_ way?"

"Ummm..."

"PLEEEEEEEEEEEASE?"

"How can I say no? Of corse you can."

"Waaaaaahaaaaaahaaaahaaahooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Gir screamed as the platform began to go as fast as it possibley could. He was pasted to the floor.

As Gir reached the top he stop screaming and got these big old puppy-dog eyes and said, "Aaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwwww does it have to be over? Can I do it again?"

"No, Gir. Not today"

"Okee-dokee then! Bye!"  
And with that Gir left the house to go to the taco place.

AT THE CRAZY TACO!

"I want 5 burritos and15 tacos and a Ultra super mega super sized jumbo wombo large biggidyness cup of salty lemonade! UmmmmmmmMmmmm!"  
"Alright then. That'll be 79.995"  
"Just put it on my tab, Jimmy!"  
"Okay, but for the tn hundredth time: MY NAME"S CRAIG. NOT JIMMY. IT NEVER HAS BEEN. IT NEVER WAS. AND IT NEVER WILL BE!"  
(It may interest you to know that after he got out of the fast food buisiness, he grew up to be some sorta famous guy, and, because Craig was not catchie enough, he soon changed his name tooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo JIMMY!)  
But it was to late. Gir was long gone by then.

On the way home:

"One is the loneliest number that you'll ever dooooooo." Gir sang to himself while he skipped home. Somehow he managed to go from this song to, "Half a llama, twice a llama, not a Llama, farmer,llama, llama in a car, alarm a llama, llama, duck!" (to listen to thellama song go to click on searchwhich is in the box at the topright of the page and type in llama llama flash and then click on the first result there and then just wait for it to load. .)

Anyway... back to Gir.

Gir was in visual distance with the house. He saw Gir entering the house with the roboparents.  
"YAY! Master's home!"  
Gir turned on his jets, and, going full speed, blasted through the front door of the house.

Gir tumbled to a slow stop. Skidding across the floor, he screamed at the top of his lungs, "Hi-ya Master!How was skool!"

Zim looked at Gir saddly, still rubbing his wrists, "It's been... one of those days"

"Awwwww... I'm gonna make you feel better!"

"Gir what are you...", Zim said as Gir began to appraoch, but was cut off as Gir rapped his arms (paws) around Zim in a bone crushing hug.  
"I luuuuuuuuuuv you", Gir purred.

Zim stood there, shocked, before rapping his arms around Gir and saying in a whisper, "I love you too, Gir"

* * *

**MEANWHILE:**

AT DIB'S HOUSE

Dib was pacing in front of the tv, mumbling to Gaz (who was on the couch playing her game slave 2) to himself. "I don't understand. Why would Zim do something like that? He should have gladly taking the opertunity to take me as a human experiment. I mean... what kind of alien wouldn't want to take _me_ as an experiment? I'm the perfect test subject..."

Gaz was getting quite annoyed. She was trying to watch her show (what ever that was). She had reached her limit.  
"Dib! If you don't move, NOW, i will make your life a living HELL..."

"Unless!... yes... it's so obvious... I don't know why I didn't see it before... this is part of Zim's latest plan! Gasp! I have to do something!"  
Dib rushes upstairs to come up with a way to ruin Zim's plan. If he had stayed a second longer he would have felt the rath of GAZ!

IN DIB'S ROOM

Dib was going through some old video footage and pictures of Zim he had previously aquired. "There has got to be something I can do... Some hint as to what he's planning..."  
Just then Dib realized something. There _was_ some way he could find out what Zim was planning. "Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe... Oh Zim I've Got you now..."

* * *

Zim and Gir were sitting on the couch, when all of a sudden a booming voice echoed through the house. "**OH ZIM I'VE GOT YOU NOW...**"  
Zim's head flew around, looking for the source of the sound.

* * *

dear readers, 

I am deeply sorry for taking so long to get the new chapter in.

I'M SO SORRY!

any-hoo... my profile is kinda' pathetic. i don't want it to be though. so if you have questions or ideas for my profile message me.

hope you liked it

* * *

this is utterly poitless but i want to make this chapter 1000 words so just deal with it

My bologna has a first name  
it's O-S-C-A-R  
my bologna has a second name  
it's M-A-Y-E-R  
I love to eat it every day  
and if you ask me why i'll saaaaaaaa-aaaaaay  
...cause ocar mayer has a way with  
B-O-L-O-G-N-A

hello mother, hello nfather  
flees, ticks, mosquitos  
really bother  
thanks for the package  
that's why i'm writing  
K-9 Advantix really stops all the biting  
swimming, hiking, te-ent pitching  
they're not biting  
and i'm not itching  
can't wait to show you  
all my new tricks  
thanks again for sending me K-9 Advantix


	4. Not Chapter 4

i'm so sorry it's taking me so long to get chapter four in. right now i'm having a bad case of writers block. and i can't get my mind off of this other fanfic idea i've got. i'm working on it but i just can't get the story i have in my head on the paper. GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! well message me. PLEASE! send me angry crazy flaming hate mail because it's taking me so long to up date

i'm leaving now. bye!

i'll try to make it a really good, long chapter to make up for it, k? but i gotta say, if ur a fan of the kingdom hearts game you might like the fanfic i've been thinking up. :)


	5. Chapter 4

Dear, Readers: I apologize for taking this long to update. I would advise that you send enough flame mail to blow up my computer. I will read it all and reply to as much as I can think of a good reply to (if that even makes sense to anyone but me). I had a serious writers block and I don't actually have a computer(well, now I do, but...). It's still my fault but... OH!!!! just send me hate mail! I like messages. I'll give nachos to anybody who messages me. And since I have no way of allowing you to let your rage out on me, I will do it myself. What will I do? I will eat myself ALIVE!!!! as soon as I've typed up this chapter!!!!

* * *

Over the weeks, Zim's condition began to worsen. He began to wonder why he bothered to go on living. But, every day, he put on his snow suit and, every day, he got beat up. He just wanted to scream, to let it all out. But how? No one would understand. He couldn't even tell most people. Who could he tell? Not Gir obviously. Gir was Zim's best friend and only family, but he wouldn't comprehend a word Zim was saying. The only other person that actually knew about his mission would be Dib. And his scary sister. Zim shuddered at the thought. So this left only Dib.  
Zim dreaded the idea but what other choices did he have. Tomorrow, he decided, he would talk to Dib at lunch. But he was in lunch now. Could he wait a day? Well he'd waited this long, why not another day? Zim poked at his "food" thoughtfully. It might not be so bad. After all Dib was probably the best person to talk to anyway. Although a puny, filthy Earth-child, he was an almost worthy opponent...  
Zim screamed as a slimey, black, oily blob collided with his face. Lunch, he realized with detest. It burned like hell, but it wasn't as bad as the bologna. Nothing was as bad as the bologna. Then he heard the laughter. he climbed up off of the floor he had just fallen on to and looked around. There were all the meat popsicles staring at him, and Dib, doubled over with laughter.  
"You fool! Look what you have done. You have soiled my flesh. I will not rest until I, ZIM!, have made you suffer more than I. May you keep your gaurd up in hope thatyou might yet survive another day!" With that, Zim trudged off face scrunched up in agony.  
As soon as he was out in the hallway, Zim ran as fast as he could to the bathroom. Not, of course, to wash him self off but to seek refuge and gain a level head. He quickly ran into the last stall which was his favorite because it was hardly used and could almost be considered clean in this filth-hole. He grabbed wads of toilet paper and scrubbed his face vigorously. After he got all the glop off he leaned against the wall and muttered incoherent curses to himself.  
He stood and left the stall after about an hour. He studied his face in the grimey mirror. He was burned everywhere the lunch had touched his flesh. It would take at least three days to fully heal. There was no way he could stay at skool for the rest of the day. He had missed class and recess was coming soon. No, he could not stay in this penitentiary any longer. Nor anywhere for that matter. He should not exist at all, for his existence was pathetic if one could even consider it an existence. But he couldn't leave a body where the human's could find it and indanger the rest of the Irks...

* * *

As Zim left the cafeteira, Dib stop laughing and thought to himself, _Now. It may be the only chance I get._ He ran out of the lunch room and then out of skool. Instead of heading towards his house he turned and began running towards Zim's...

* * *

Gir was in the kitchen turning on every devise he could. The wurring was deafing and the oven was quickly heating up the rest of ground level floor. He then began continuously rolling around in circles.  
There was a soft knock on the door. Gir rolled out of the kitchen and strait into the door. He then stood up and opened it.  
"Hello, Robot."

* * *

Well... IT's been a while, BUT I FINALLY UPDATED!!!!! I hope you enjoyed and don't hate my gut's. Oh, and the "fast way up" was my sister's idea.


	6. Chapter 5

So... I'm updating. I know you all probably hate me for never updating, but I don't care. Unless of course you send me a review. Then I care. So if you care whether I care, then care enough to send a message and I will care enough to read it. And if you care enough to make it interesting, I just might care enough to send you a reply and virtual super toast.

Zim returned home, dragging his feet across the ground, leaving trails in he snow. Even though he planned to end his existence, he had taken the time to put back on his snow suit to avoid arousing suspicion among the disgusting Earth-weenies.

He sighed as his base came into view.

"I'm home." Zim called out sullenly as he closed the door. He waited for Gir to come running in an glomping him, but the glomp never came. "Gir?"

No response.

"House!"

"Yes, Zi- I mean- Master."

"Where is Gir?"

"Oh, he left with that big-headed kid."

"And you didn't stop him?!"

"Well, I, uh... No."

Zim sighed angrily and stomped into the kitchen being momentarily overwhelmed by the heat and sound. He then turned everything off and sighed again.

_My plans are failures. It's no wonder the tallest hate me. Why should they have faith in me when I don't? Even my own robot has left me for my enemy. My existence really is meaningless..._

With that Zim reached behind him and pulled off the pac that held his life. He set it down on the table and collapsed as his strength left him shuddering on the floor.

* * *

_Earlier that day..._

"Hello, robot."

"Oh, hey, it's that big-headed kid that master always plays with. Whachoo want!?"

"MY HEAD IS NOT BIG! Why does everybody say that? Anyway, that's not the point right now. How would you like to come to my house?"

"Weeeellllllllllll... Okay! But I gots to be home when Master gets back."

"Sure, sure, hehehe." Dib replied with a triumphant smile.

"You sure are creepy!"

"Why than-- hey, wait!"

_At Dib's house..._

"Son! Why are you home so early? I got a call from your school. They said you just ran out like a crazy person."

"Hi, dad. This is my... umm... _friend."_

"Your friend? Hello! It's about time you had a friend over. I was beginning to think all of your friends were in your head. You kids have fun. But no more running out of school like a crazy person, Dib."

"Yeah, sure, whatever." He said dragging Gir up the stairs.

"So does your master have any new evil plans? Huh? _Huh??"_

"Umm, no... No, wait, I mean yes... I maybe... Err... No."

"Really? Nothing at all. No plans to destroy the earth?"

"Master, he's been so sad!"

"Sa-sad?"

"Oh yeah! I gotta go! Master should be home about now." With that Gir ran down the stairs and out the door.

"Oh, no" Professor Membrane said. "Dib scared his new friend away with his weird, crazy hobbies."

"My poor insane son" Professor Membrane sighed.

Zim gasped for breath as his lungs collapsed (because he has those of course).

_This is it. There's no way I can survive. I did it. I'm dead._

UH OH! I'm not just going to make you guys wait on the result of that cliffhanger am I? Why yes I am because trulthfully, I haven't decided how I want it to end. Which the next chapter will very likely be the last. Bye, bye.


	7. Chapter 6

Alright, I'm sure you guys want to kill me (or maybe you could really care less), but I finally have an update for you! So, go ahead and read. NOW!

* * *

Zim gasped for breath as his lungs collapsed. _This is it. There's no way I can survive. I did it. I'm dead._

* * *

Gir skipped through the streets towards his Earth home so that he could greet Zim when he got back from school. Upon seeing the lop-sided house in view he charged full speed at the poor, defenseless door, smashing straight through it amidst a cloud of wooden shrapnel.

"Now I just gotta wait for Master to get back!" With that said, Gir began to stare blankly at the hole where the door used to be.

After a few seconds, the house intervened "Actually, Gir, he has already returned. You'll find him in the kitchen. I think he's taking a nap."

"Okeeeeeeee-dokeeeeeeeeee!" Gir charged into the kitchen much like he charged into the front door, but this time he stopped himself by tripping and skidding on his metal butt across the floor only to stop right beside Zim's body.

"MASTER!"

There was no reply.

"Master?"

Still, Gir received no reply.

"Master, wake up. I wanna give you a BIIIIIIIIIG hug."

…

"Poke... Poke, poke, poke, pokepokepokePOKEPOKEPOKEPOKE!"

The force of Gir's poking shifted Zim's body and made his head flop limply to the side.

"Master...?" Gir was on the verge of tears. "Why won't you wake up?"

* * *

After watching Gir race off, Dib sat for a while, dumbfounded and contemplated what he had just heard.

_Zim doesn't have any new plans. Not only that, but he's sad? Of all things for a psychotic alien to be, that has to be one of the least likely. I mean, really! What does he have to be sad about? He has all that cool alien technology! And obviously his species consider him pretty important if they sent him to destroy Earth instead of some other lame planet! Although, he still hasn't managed to destroy Earth despite all of the alien technology and it has been a while, all thanks to me, DIB! I guess he could be sad about that... Wait! What if this was all just an elaborate plot to distract me from finding out what he's really planning!_

"Haha, they won't fool me! I'm heading over there right now to tell Zim that he won't beat me that easily."

With a haughty smile, Dib strode from his room and down the stairs.

"Hi there son! Where are you off to?" Of course Professor Membrane would be sitting by the front door.

"Oh, well... The usual..." He said, the smile dying on his face.

"*Sigh* I had been hoping you where going to go apologize to you shiny friend... Oh, well. Have fun 'saving the world!'"

Dib bowed his head and rushed out of the house before he had to feel the full blow of his father's disappointment.

It wasn't long before he was on Zim's street and it wasn't much long after that that he saw the remains of the front door.

A thrill ran through Dib. Was it excitement, fear, worry...? He didn't waste time trying to figure out. He ran through the doorway, and, when he didn't see anyone in the living room, he quickly proceded to the kitchen.

Quite a scene met him upon entering the kitchen. First, his eyes fell upon what looked like a large metal insect lying on the table, and he recognized to be the PAK that Zim always had on his back. Next, his eyes fell upon the robot who appeared to be crying. And finally, Dib's eyes fell on the body of Zim. His normally green skin was now pasty and sickly. He didn't seem to be moving either. _He's not even breathing..._

Dib gasped, catching the robot's attention.

"*Sniff* Do you know why Master won't wake up?"

"I, uh... No, um, but..." _Think, Dib, THINK! What could have done this? Well, there don't seem to be any abrasions on his body, so he wasn't wounded, and that school food isn't that dangerous until swallowed... The only thing that's different is that he isn't wearing... his _PAK.

"Robot! What is the significance of this PAK?"

"Oh, that thing? It's like Master's brain or something."

"We need to put it back on now! Flip him over!"

Gir did as he was told, and as soon as Zim's back was exposed, Dib slapped the PAK on it. The PAK refused itself quickly.

When Zim didn't immediately show any signs of improving, Dib began to get worried. What if he was too late? What if Zim were really dead? Why should it even matter?

While thoughts were rampaging in Dib's brain, Zim gave off a faint cough after the PAK sent a shock through his body. _That_ distracted Dib from his thoughts.

"MASTER!"

"ZIM!"

"Geez." Zim said, putting a hand to his head. "Why is the afterworld so noisy?"

"Uh, Master, I thought this place was called Earth, not Afterworld?"

Zim's shot up in a flash, eyes flickering around the room.

"I'm alive?"

"Of course you're alive!" Dib snapped at him.

"YOU! You have foiled me again! I have even failed at dying..." Zim's shoulders drooped.

_Well, it looks like I was right about what he was sad about_, Dib thought to himself. _Man, I really can't stand seeing him upset like this. Time to take measures into my own hands._

"*Sigh* Don't look so glum, Zim! Everybody messes up!"

Zim gave him a look like he thought Dib was lying, but there was hope in his solid pink eyes, so Dib decided he was on the right path.

"Seriously! Let me tell you a story, a story about a boy named Dib."

* * *

So, was it worth the wait? (I'm betting that it wasn't) Please review! And you can plan on an epilogue in the future (hopefully the near future, but knowing me...)


End file.
